Aku Bertahan
by Marineblau12
Summary: Jam berdentang tepat tengah  malam, bergaung keras di  koridor rumah, menandakan  hari berganti, juga awal baru  buat kami.  /Dedicated for GHARALS.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, misstype.**

**.**

**.**

**A Gaara x Hinata fanfiction by Marineblau12**

**.**

**Aku Bertahan**

.

.

Pribadiku telah banyak bergeser. Aku bukan lagi monster yang haus darah. Aku juga bukan lagi menjadi orang yang tak mempedulikan tanggapan orang lain. Pribadiku yang begitu terkenal di saat remaja berganti jadi aku yang dulu berusia lima tahun. Kerinduan sosok ibu, kasih sayang, juga teman, mulai muncul kembali tanpa bisa ditahan dan bermuara pada seseorang yang terlalu rapuh.

"Kau lembur lagi?"

Kankuro masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Aku mengabaikannya.

"Pulanglah," katanya, "semua tugas telah selesai untuk hari ini."

Dari jendela kecil di ujung ruangan, ada bulan purnama yang bersinar tanpa penghalang. Ini memang sudah larut.

"Kau harus istirahat."

"Aku Kage. Aku bisa lakukan apapun semauku."

"Kau juga manusia." Kankuro jelas belum menyerah, "Dan sekarang, kau juga telah jadi seorang pria dewasa yang telah satu bulan menikah."

Dia benar. Aku seorang pria dewasa yang harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendiri tanpa perlu berlari. Kursi yang kududuki sedikit berderit saat aku berdiri dan beranjak keluar. Kankuro memanggilku, memintaku untuk bisa mengendalikan emosi. Aku terus berjalan tanpa berniat berhenti dan mendengar.

Tiba di rumah, aku berhenti saat Hyuuga yang telah jadi isteriku tengah tertidur pulas di sofa hijau muda yang tak menyediakan rasa nyaman yang cukup. Ini Suna, negeri gurun pasir yang suhu di malam harinya bisa begitu dingin dan membuat tulang rontok. Dia malah tertidur di sini dengan jendela yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup tanpa mengenakan lapisan tambahan untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat. Dia butuh selimut, jadi aku mengambilkannya dari kamar kami yang hampir tak pernah kumasuki.

Sebulan menikah dan hidupku seolah tak berubah. Aku hanya tidak tinggal di rumah yang sama, dan sekarang teman serumahku adalah seorang Hyuuga dari Konoha. Selebihnya, tak ada yang berubah. Setiap pagi aku akan bangun dan mandi, lalu menyantap sarapan yang telah ada di meja makan, kemudian pergi. Kami tak pernah bicara satu sama lain.

Aku tahu dia menyukai Naruto. Dia menangis sambil memanggil namanya ketika pesta pernikahan kami telah selesai. Di dalam toilet di kamar yang seharusnya jadi tempat aku dan dia, rintihannya yang terluka membuatku mundur dan menjauh.

Bunyi gesekan kecil mengisi kesunyian rumah yang hanya ada aku dan dia ketika tanganku bergerak menutup sepenuhnya jendela untuk menghalangi udara bergerak masuk dan membuatnya semakin kedinginan. Langkah kaki membawaku masuk ke ruang makan. Di atas meja, beragam menu masakan yang sudah dingin tertata rapi. Dua buah piring kosong menandakan bahwa dia juga belum menyentuh makanan ini.

Pernikahan kami dilakukan atas dasar aliansi. Aku tak akan berpikiran macam-macam saat kemudian pagi hari tiba dan air hangat telah tersedia untukku. Aku juga tak akan merasa ada sesuatu saat pakaian telah tersedia di atas tempat tidur begitu aku selesai mandi. Hal yang sama juga berlaku ketika dia memasakkanku makanan, menungguku pulang hingga larut malam, bahkan rela tidur di sofa hanya untuk menunggu. Semua itu hanya kewajiban baginya.

Aku seorang Kazekage. Aku tak perlu menaati segala aturan. Aku bisa saja dan memang seharusnya menceraikannya sejak awal. Pernikahan ini gagal, dan sebulan adalah waktu yang terlalu lama untuk membuktikannya. Tapi pribadiku yang selalu merindukan seorang teman mencegah dan memintaku untuk terus bertahan. Meski ini bukan kemauannya, meski kami berdua terikat, masih ada terselip keinginan untuk bisa menikmati dunia yang dipaksakan orang lain untuk kami.

Jika ini memang karena suatu keharusan baginya untuk melayaniku, dia sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Aku tak akan mengharapkan apa-apa padanya. Bahkan mungkin, aku harus sedikit menunjukkan rasa terima kasih.

Dia masih tertidur saat aku mengangkatnya di lenganku. Selimut terjatuh lembut tanpa suara di atas lantai. Aku melirik ke arahnya, dia terlihat tak terganggu. Hampir tengah malam, dan hatiku terdengar begitu berisik. Dia menggeliat pelan, aku tak mau mengambil risiko kehilangan keseimbangan dan memilih berhenti sejenak. Saat dia terlihat tenang kembali, aku mulai berjalan lagi.

Kasur di sudut kamar cukup besar untuknya. Seharusnya, kamar ini akan kami huni berdua, tapi aku lebih memilih tidur di kamar di samping ruangannya. Hubungan kami memang kurang baik, mungkin karena dia yang masih mengharapkan orang lain, atau karena aku yang terlalu takut menerima penolakan untuk sekedar memulai. Ketika merebahkannya, aku merasakan nafas yang dia keluarkan di pipiku. Hangat.

Aku langsung berbalik untuk mengambil selimutnya yang terjatuh, tapi saat kembali, dia tengah terduduk sambil menangis dan melihat ke arahku dengan mata sembab yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"G-Gaara…"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya."

Dia mengubah posisinya, sementara aku masih diam di depan pintu. Kakinya turun dan mulai mendekat. "Selamat datang," katanya, hampir seperti bisikan. Lalu dia menangis lagi. Aku masih tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Selimut yang kubawa jatuh begitu saja ketika menerima reaksi atas perbuatannya yang tak terduga. Tangannya menyisip di sisi dalam lenganku dan mulai melingkarkannya di sana. Nafasku mulai sesak. Aroma dari rambutnya mengacaukan sistem dalam tubuhku.

Perasaan inikah yang membuatku selama ini menahan diri untuk terus bersabar?

"Maaf…"

Aku tahu dia berniat untuk kembali memulai lagi dari awal. Aku berpikir sejenak; kami berdua masih punya cukup waktu, dia mengharapkannya, dan aku tak keberatan. Detik berikutnya, aku balas memeluknya. Menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang akhirnya bisa aku gapai dan genggam. Tanpa senyum dariku, ciuman yang kami bagi berdua mengartikan segalanya, kerinduan, kesedihan, penyesalan, juga keinginan untuk mencoba.

Jam berdentang tepat tengah malam, bergaung keras di koridor rumah, menandakan hari berganti, juga awal baru buat kami.

Aku dan dia pernah terluka. Hinata pernah menangis, aku pernah kecewa. Kami berdua saling terikat dan harus saling bergantung. Meski menikah jelas bukan hal yang bisa dipilih sendiri, baik aku juga Hinata selalu punya keinginan untuk bisa bahagia. Jadi kami memilih; Hinata membuka hatinya, aku akan terus bertahan di sisinya.

.

.

**Aku bertahan**

**Ku akan tetap pada pendirianku**

**Sekeras kau coba tuk membunuh cintaku**

**Yang aku tahu, kau hanya untukku.**

**-:- Rio Febrian, Aku Bertahan -:-**

.

.

**Owari**

.

**Fiction ini saya dedikasikan buat event GHARALS. Semoga gak terlalu jelek.**

**Soal pendek, saya harap teman-teman maklum dengan kelemahan saya yang satu ini. saya emang payah bikin yang panjang… T.T**

**Review diharapkan ya…**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
